The Sword in the Stone
The Sword in the Stone VHS The Sword in the Stone (March 25, 1986) * Orange-Red Warnings * The Journey of Natty Gann Preview * The Classics - Walt Disney Home Video Logo * Opening Credits/The Legend Begins * Wart Drops In for Tea/"Higitus Figitus" * At Sir Ector's Castle * "That's What Makes the World Go Round" * A Medieval Assembly Line * "A Most Befuddling Fact" * Battle of the Dishes * Wart's Educations * Madam Mim/A Wizard's Duel * Wart is Made a Squire * The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance * Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King * "The End" = The Sword in the Stone (July 12, 1991) * Orange-Red Warnings * 1989 Walt Disney Classics Logo * Buena Vista Logo * Opening Credits/The Legend Begins * Wart Drops in for Tea/"Higitus Figitus" * At Sir Ector's Castle * "That's What Makes the World Go Round" * A Medieval Assembly Line * "A Most Befuddling Fact" * Battle of the Dishes * Wart's Educations * Madam Mim/A Wizard's Duel * Wart is Made a Squire * The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance * Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King * "The End" = The Sword in the Stone (October 28, 1994) * Green Warnings * 1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Logo * "Now on Videocassette" * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Preview * The Brave Little Toaster Preview * Walt Disney Family Film Collection Preview * "Feature Presentation" * "This film has been modified..." * Buena Vista Logo * Opening Credits/The Legend of the Sword in the Stone * Enter Merlin/Enter Wart * Wart Meets Merlin * "Higitus Figitus"/Heading to the Castle * At Sir Ector's Castle/Merlin and Sir Ector's Conversation * Leaky Tower/Sir Pellinore's Big News * Kay's Training * Being a Fish/"That's What Makes the World Go Round" * Pike Attack/Archimedes to the Rescue * "Higitus Figitus" (Reprise) * Being a Squirrel/"A Most Befuddling Fact" * Wolf Attack/Turning Back to Normal * Attack of the Dishes/Wart Gets Replaced as Squire * Archimedes' in Charge Now * Being a Bird/Hawk Attack/"Mad Madam Mim" * A Wizard's Duel * Wart Becomes Squire/Merlin's Ticked Off * At the Tournament/Wart Pulls the Sword from the Stone * Wart Becomes King/'Hail King Arthur'/Merlin Returns * "The End" = The Sword in the Stone (March 20, 2001) * Navy Blue Warnings * 2000 Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Logo * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Preview * The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart Preview * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Preview * "On the Disney Channel" * Vault Disney Commercial * "Join Us After the Feature" * "Feature Presentation Screen * "This film has been modified..." * Buena Vista Logo * Intro * Beginning * Wart and Kay * Wart Meets Merlin * Merlin Declares Himself Wart's Tutor * "Higitus Figitus" * Merlin and Wart Return to the Castle * Back at Sir Ector's Castle * Merlin in the Castle * Sir Pellinore Arrives with News * Kay's Training * Merlin Transforms Wart into a Fish * "That's What Makes the World Go Round" * Pike Scene * Archimedes Rescues Wart * Merlin Enchants the Dishes * Squirrel Scene * "A Most Befuddling Fact" * Female Squirrel Saves Wart * Ector Punishes Wart * Archimedes' Lesson * Archimedes Teaches Wart How to Fly/Hawk Scene * "Mad Madam Mim" * Merlin Saves Wart from Mim * Wizard's Duel Rules * Merlin vs. Mim * The Reluctance of Knowledge Over Strength * Merlin Goes to Bermuda * Wart Removes the Sword in the Stone * King Arthur * Ending * "The End" * Goofy Short: "A Knight for a Day"